The Origin of All
by FanGirl2315
Summary: She created. Them. Everyone. Everything. She could destroy just as easily. What will she choose? This story will start in TVD season 2 and hopefully carry through the end of The Originals.
1. Chapter 7

The air was cool as she took a step outside of the most recent club she was visiting. She savored it for a moment and lit up a cigarette. She breathed in slowly, savoring the feeling. Sweaty, and shivering, she at least felt some semblance of relief. Like always, she didn't know why she ended up there that evening. Just another thing to do. Another place to hide. Another way to live as free as she could get. The years of her life had convinced her she could never run but it still didn't stop her from trying. She knew she was jonseing. She felt it. Her body shaking. Sweating. Needing that release. This vessel was so weak. She shook her head and laughed as she pulled another drag.

In her moment of bliss, of course, she didn't see it coming. She should have. You can only run so far, so fast and for so long. At the last moment she looked up and felt the heavenly poison in her veins. She saw the face and knew what it meant. But, for now at least she was relieved that blackness awaited her.

Outside Mystic Falls:

(Take from Season 2 TVD Rose:)

Elena slowly woke up from her stupor and found herself on a couch in a dilapated home. She sensed a presence. Something like she had never felt before. Power? She couldn't be sure. She slowly turned her head, wincing at the pain, and saw another girl lying next to her. Elena felt right away that she couldn't be human. Who was she? What was she? Why was she here? She tried to calm herself. The girl couldn't have been much older than her, at least in human years, smaller, but just in jeans and t-shirt. Her brown hair looked wet and covered her face. She noticed that the girl was bound in handcuffs. Upon closer glance, Elena saw that the handcuffs had some sort of writing on them… What is going on? She thought.. But, she felt something. Hope? She didn't know but she felt safe. I have to see if she's okay, Elena thought. Before double thinking, she approached the girl and tried to see if she could wake her up. She tapped her leg. Nothing. She knew she was breathing. Elena tried to hear anything else wherever she was, but couldn't. She felt like she had to wake this girl up.

She decided to whisper, even though she was nearly certain Vampires were (yet again) responsible for her current predicament.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She tried to say as quietly as possible. Luckily, she didn't hear anything in the rest of the house. But, no movement. The girl lay still. Huffing, Elena cautioiusly touched the girls leg. "Wake up, please". She was still quiet but she hoped that touching the girl would help. Elena almost recoiled when she touched her. She felt something. Big. She couldn't define it but she knew she could get her awake. She tried one more time, hoping that this girl would wake up and not slaughter her on site.

She heard a slow moan. She saw the girl move and groan and for a brief moment Elena smiled remembering the times she had to wake up her brother. "Please wake up… but please don't hurt me.."

Nothing. She huffed but then heard "I'm awake. I'm annoyed. I'm hungover. What the fuck is going on?", the girl said in a groggy voice. She turned over and opened her eyes. The second Elena made eye contact, she gasped. The girl saw her. All of her. Everything. She wanted to scream but she felt safe, so she presereverd.

When the girl saw her, she gave her a dead-pan look and said "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me?" Elenan worried. "No, no, I'm not Katherine Pierce. I promnise."

She was surprised the girl laughed. "Yeah, no shit. You're human. Your name is Elena Gilbert but you have the shitty reality of being a stupid doppleganger."

For some reason, Elena wasn't surprised that the girl knew all of this, even though she knew she should have wondered, questioned, she felt like she could trust her. But, Elena wasn't stupid. "Who are you?" she asked as strongly as possible.

The girl responded with a smile. "No matter what I say, it won't help, but a. I can't hurt you cuz I'm fucked up and b. wouldn't want to if I could. My name is Lily. Where the hell are we and oh god vampires are here…"

Seeing Lily roll her eyes somehow put Elena at ease. "I don't know" she said, honestly. How do you know me?"

Lily fully opened her eyes. Bright emerald green struck chocolate brown. "Too long a story. But you know you can trust that I won't hurt you… besides, I can't. But, we gotta try to get out of here… have you heard anything? Seen anyone?" Just as Lily finished talking, she sensed one of them. She groaned, again.

A british voice said "oh, you're awake. And it seems you know the nosy doppelganger."

Rose. Of course.

"Shut up, Rose." Lily said. She didn't have it in her. The bull shit. The drama. She knew why she was here. That she was (finally) found. Chickens always come home to roost. Lily knew she was still weak and couldn't do much, if anything. Damn that drug. Didn't stop her though.

"Let her go. You want me more than her. They want me more than her." She noticed Elena look at her. Yes, yes, answers later. Get out of the problem. Solve. Fix. Save. Lily's life in a nutshell. Let's not look to the seek and destroy quite yet…

She saw Rose's trepidation. But she called her bluff.

"We dosed you enough. You can't save her too. You just can't and you know it. You're stuck here." With that, Rose walked away.

Elena just looked at Lily. Shit, Lily thought. Answers. Too many answers to so many questions. She looked at the doe eyed teenager and said "Later. Please. First things first: Just survive." She felt Elena's response. But something else too. Something powerful. A witch. A Bennett witch. Lily smiled. She knew she did right, at least at some point in her life.

Another leap of faith. Before she could question it, Lily held Elena's clammy hands. "Listen to me. I feel her. A Bennet witch. Just listen" She pleaded with the teenager.

Elena was astonished. How did she know all of this? But she felt something in her, again. A warmth. A light. Safety. More than Stefan. More than her Parents. More than anything. Protection. Elena made eye contact and found herself somewhere else. A field. Sunflowers. Warmth.

"We're safe here for a minute.. What's your friends name? You can talk to her if I help you. I have no idea where we are but she's powerful to find us and I bet she's looking too." Elena smiled. Of course Bonnie was looking. She also did.

"Bonnie.. her name is Bonnie. What will you do?" Elena asked.

She shouldn't have felt shame. Weakness. Shown it. But, she did. She never wanted to. Always wanted to be the strong one. But, this girl, she could show her who she was. Safe, Elena reminder herself. Strength. Warmth. Peace.

"You can talk to her" Lily said. "Just grab my hands. You can talk to her. I think I can make it so she thinks she's doing it cuz I know it'll scare the shit out of her". Lily laughed. Elena looked at her. She could tell. This girl. Powerful but fragile. Just like Bonnie.

"Ok" Elena said.

Bonnie was trying a spell. She knew she could do it and she had to but she knew it would make her weak and it would scare Jeremy. She didn't care. It was Elena. She had to. But, before she knew it, Bonnie opened her eyes and saw herself in that same field. She saw Elena and another girl. Elena was OK. This girl, though. What was she. The power Bonnie felt made her sink to her knees.

"Elena, don't let go. She's okay." She heard the girl say. Bonnie knew she was okay. This girl was holding her. She didn't know how and she needed to but Elena was the priority. She looked at Elena, tears in her eyes.

"You're okay!" They embraced. Bonnie felt it, somehow. They both did. How was this possible? Was she doing this? She knew she wasn't. She saw the girl again. Their age. Green eyes. Power. Bonnie felt it, again.

"Hi Bonnie. I'm Lily. I know you have questions.. you both do.. we don't have time. I don' t know how long I can keep us here. Do you feel anything?" The girl asked.

Bonnie took a breath. A vacant house. But she needed more.

"Calm down. It's okay. You can do this. Just hold my hand, okay? Elena needs you. You can do this."

She was confused. She was certain Lily could do this herself so she didn't know why she was here but she tried not to question it. She sensed danger.

"You're not far from us I don't think. Maybe an hour? I don't know…" she shook her head, tears starting to fall.

"Good, Bonnie. That's good. Okay, an hour.. That's a start." Lily said. Bonnie felt something in her hands and looked down and gasped as she heard Elena wince.

Blood. "Quickest way to narrow down right where we are." Lily said. Bonnie wanted to chastise her but saw Elena's face and was comforted. She trusted her. Somehow. This girl. Whoever she was could help and Bonnie needed to come through, fast.

She couldn't stop herself "Why are you there? Who's after you?"

Elena shook her head but looked to Lily. "I don't know but they want us both. They know I'm the doppleganger and they know Lily…" Elena looked at the smaller girl "Is who's coming really that bad?" The fear in her voice evident.

Lily sighed. She wanted the days of lying and manipulation to be over with. She just wanted out. But, this poor girl, her responsibility really, was now in it and so was she. She knew who was coming. Him. Them. She didn't want to see him. To deal with him. Any of it. So many feelings rushed up so fast that Lily didn't realize it was shaking the space where they were talking..

"What's happening?" Bonnie said, nervously as she felt the ground shake.

"No, no, it's ok. It's just me. I'm weak. I could get us out of here no problem but not right now. I'm just weak. Elena, yes.. it's bad. We just need to get out but I can't get you out on my own and I'm sorry Bonnie. I know you want to try but you aren't strong enough, yet." Lily said.

Elena knew she had to get Bonnie to talk to Stefan and Damon, or Stefan at least. She tried to figure out a way to ask but before she could, she heard

"Bonnie. Go to the vampire brothers. They're young but they're strong and they love her. They can come. If they can get here, I can take care of the rest and get Elena home…" Lily said.

Elena heard it. Self-sacrifice. Her over Lily. No. She didn't know this girl but she didn't care. She couldn't leave her to some fate and go off with the two brothers.

"No, Lily. You have to come too. And you will. They can do it. Stefan and Damon can do it." Elena said.

Bonnie was amazed. Elena trusted this girl. But she knew why. The hope. The strength. The power. Safety. Something they both craved for so long. They finally found it.

Lily smiled. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to run again. Just keep going and never look back. An oath she had kept for a century at least. But, here, in this moment, these two girls, powerful in their own ways, needed her. Something stabilizing. In human years they were all the same age. Ahh, to be human. But, Lily realized, none of them were and sadness enveloped once again. That darkness. The haunting. The drug.. she did herself to shook herself out of her stupor, praying that the body would not give way before the mind…

"Okay" Lily said. She took Bonnie's hands and squeezed. "Feel me. All of me. Where I am. Breathe it in. Elena's blood is on my hands. Take it. Go to her brother. Find us. Now." She said.

Bonnie opened her eyes and was back in the same room with Jeremy. "What the fuck happenened, Bonnie? You didn't answer me for like 10 minutes. Where's my sister. Why is there blood on you? Why do keep doing this?" Jeremy said desperately.

Instead of panic, she felt calm. She looked at Jeremy. "I know where Elena is. We need to find Stefan and Damon. Now." They got up and headed toward the door but Bonnie grabbed Jeremy. "She's okay. She's with someone like me. She's safe." She tried to reassure Elena's brother, and herself. But, she knew even though she didn't know who Lily was, or what she was and she sensed how weak she was she knew how powerful this girl was and that she could protect Elena, even if it was only for a moment. The moments are always the key.

While Bonnie and Jeremy rushed to find the Salvatore brothers, Elena came to in the abandoned house and saw Lily pacing. "What the hell am I doing? Why don't I just run? Ugh. Stupid humanity. Stupid morality.." she heard Lily say.

Enough was enough. "What is going on? What do you mean? If you want to run, just run. Stefan and Damon are coming. They'll help me. If you really don't want to stay, just don't!" Elena yelled. She knew the vampires could hear her but she didn't care. Secrets had always haunted her. Whether she was the victim or the culprit. They surrounded her. This girl was the same, but more. And that power. What was that?

Lily chastised herself. She should have sensed Elena's consciousness. Stupid drug. Stupid weakness. Desire. Pain… the past. She just couldn't face it. Yet. Ever. She signed and turned to the teen. She saw fear, confusion and even a hint of betrayal. That caught her off guard. This girl is too attached. She needs to stand on her own. She reassured herself Elena had friends coming and the Bennet witch was powerful enough, or could be, to protect her.

Fuck it.

"Elena. You can leave. You have friends coming. They will get you out and you have to get out. Whatever happens to me, happens. I deserve it. I really do. I'm older than you even if I don't look it or act it, I am. You feel me. I know you do. Bonnie did and I know your friends will. I'm dangerous. I'm powerful. Very. Much more than you can fathom but it's for the best that you go. These people, they want you. They won't give up. Go. Please. I can' t protect you if you are here but I can if you go … now…"

Before Elena could process the girl's confession, Rose's friend, her confidante (a betrayar for Katerina, Lily thought ruefully) made himself known, in all his dramatic fashion.

"He's here. He's here Rose. This was a mistake. We have to go. I have to go now…" Lily saw the desperation. The fear. She knew the fate that awaited him. Her too, perhaps.

"You're scared", Elena said. Lily felt Elena's fear. Radiating. Coming out of her pours. Hold it in, Elena. He'll feed off of it, Lily thought. She did her best to calm her new friend. She held herself still and channeled the peace Elena needed to, at least, mask as much as she could. I'm an old pro, Lily thought. At least I can do this much…

"Hide her. Now. I'll be back." Rose said to Trevor. And with that, she was gone. To welcome the newest visitor. Lily sensed him. She had moments ago but she chose to ignore it. Now, with no other voice, just the rapid heartbeat of the almost human, Lily knew it was either run now like the coward she'd been, or face at least part of her past. For the umpteempth time in her life, she chose the latter. I caused this, she thought. I did this.

She walked over to Elena and grasped her clammy hand. She felt a squeeze. Instead of speaking words aloud, Lily spoke through Elena's mind. "It's okay. You will be okay. He won't hurt you. I swear to you, he won't."

Somehow, she was not surprised by Elena's response "What about you?"

The sleek Mercedes pulled up to the shabby dwelling. The man, dressed in a fine crisp suit, stepped out and looked around. He shuddered, almost immediately. She's here. She is really here. And she's not running. Elijah opened his chocolate eyes and smiled, as much as his serious demeanour allowed. All business, after all. Family. Always family. She was once. He knew she could be once again. He had forgotten that wave of power. She's grown, he thought. For a moment, fear gripped him. He knew she could best him, eviscerate him, in fact, without the blink of an eye, but his surety she wouldn't allowed him to approach the home. He felt the Dopplengager as well. She'll be a good addition, he thought. And, of course Iliana would be with her. Where else would she be?

Rose opened the door and he gave a famous family smirk.

"Hello, Rose. I trust you have news for me. Of course you do. I sense her as anyone could. Take me to her and I will do no harm. And, yes, your other little surprise, the human Doppelganger is here too. I might go as far to say I'm impressed if you weren't stupid enough to bring along your pet. Come, let's go see you 'friend' and my newest guests."

Before she could summon a response, before she could think to take Trevor and run, Elijah entered the home in his typical Noble way. Rose sighed. No point in hiding now. No point in trying to a win a game that was rigged from the beginning.

Elijah entered the dwelling and shuddered. Filth. Decreipt. What on earth did Rose think taking them here? He walked to the foot of the stairs and felt that presence.. 100 years, give or take, since he'd felt it. Nothing had changed. The passion. The longing. The desire. Only one other felt the way he did. He shook his head from the memories and looked ahead. Instead of the woman on his mind he saw the Doppleganger. Despite being the second incarnation, he could not get over the resemblance. Tatia. Katerina. It still managed to stun him, only for a moment. Were it not for the other woman in the room perhaps he could have been more entranced. But, not this day. Not this moment.

He turned from the human, such as she was, and faced the woman who never left his thoughts, his very being. The emerald eyes. Fair skin. Raven hair. He noticed the marks on her arms. The enchanted binds on her wrists. Fools, Trevor and Rose. Those could never bind her. Only she can. He saw it. The shaking. Sallowed cheeks. Dark circles. The drug, of course. Clever. Tempting her with something she could not turn away from. So this is how they weakened her.

Lily didn't bother looking away. She knew it was of no use. She pushed what she could around Elena to at least make sure she was protected. Rose and Trevor, well, she didn't care. The chocolate eyes. The calculating expression. Pride. Hubris, of course. A family weakness. One that I made, Lily thought.

Elijah was in front of her in the blink of an eye. Lily rolled her eyes even though she knew she shouldn't have. That pride. Pride goeth before the fall. When would they learn, Lily thought.

Enough was enough. "Hello Elijah. Simply lovely to see you again. You will let Elena go now and I'll do whatever you wish."

Elena was astonished. She knew Elijah needed her as much as Lily. More questions came to her. Why? And how did these two know each other? Lily looked to Elena and said "It's okay Elena. It's simply time I stop running. And I won't let you go and I won't let you run. You have family and friends who love and need you. Let them help. They can.."

Lily knew the last part was a lie. There was no saving Elena from her fate. It was Lily's doing after all.

Elijah smirked. Always the martyr, he thought. He wanted to take her in that moment. All of her. In every way. But, as he always managed, he restrained.

"No, Iliana" he saw her wince at the name. No bother. That was who she was and would always be. A name known everywhere despite whatever incarnation she called herself today. He sensed her body was weak and knew she needed rest. Me, he thought. My blood. The euphoric memory caught him but he held back… by a hair.

"You both are part of the deal. Rose was clever. That is your downfall. I'm not the only one who has Pride." He knew it was not pride with Iliana, of course. It was emptiness. He knew she was done. She had been long ago. Alas, she could never be done. Such was what it was.

Lily looked to Elena. She didn't know if she could do it. She needed a distraction. Now. And, of course, Lily being Lily was able to bring it to bear. Sorry, Elijah, she thought. Not this time.

After a heated conversation and passive aggressive admittances of feelings, Stefan and Damon sat in the car eager to reach their destination. They were thrown by this newest person and Bonnie's reaction to her. Damon, of course, thought the worst while Stefan held hope perhaps this girl could help. They just had to get there in time. He glanced at the speedometer and heard Damon say "Yeah, well, you're the one who wanted to drive." Stefan sighed. He was always more reticent to flaunt his abilities. He turned to Damon to respond but soon found himself, still in the same car (in tact, mind you) outside a deteroiating house. Damon did a double take "What the fuck was that?" So clearly Stefan wasn't the only one. He felt the (lack of) wind knocked out of him. Power. Bonnie had warned him, of course, but he didn't expect this. He looked to Damon. Instead of the brash demeanour he expected, he saw fear "What the fuck?"

Stefan had to calm himself. This girl is supposed to help. At least, that's what Bonnie says. And, he knew that Elena wouldn't feel any different. Elena. He had to get to her.

"How the fuck did that happen? What the fuck? What the hell is that?" Damon said. 160 years. Never. Ever had he felt that. He considered himself old. Experienced. Traveled. Powerful. But this? What the hell was this? Witches, he shook his head. Fucking witches. Little did he know…This was no witch.

The boys looked at the house and heard a man's voice. British. He talked with familiarity to the mystery girl. Oh great, Damon thought. Stefan didn't care. Elena was the priority. Despite the gap between them, he looked to his brother and signaled to follow him. Shockingly (perhaps), Damon assented. They both didn't particularly think they'd get far before the (much older) vampire heard their presence but they were too far to turn back now. Elena, Stefan thought. .. He also thought of the other girl, though.

Lily smirked. She felt them. Yes, they were young. Inexperienced and most likely about to be slaughtered, but a distraction is a distraction and that would be enough. She glanced to Elena but of course the human couldn't feel their presence, yet. Lily debated on her next words but chose an avenue she had many times before:

"Elijah." She said softly, knowing the reaction it would cause.

"Elijah", he heard. The way she said his name reverberated into his very bones. He breathed in deeply, despite his lack of need for air. Desperation. Desire.

She continued to spin her web.

"Please, Elijah. Please" He looked at her. Eyes as green as the forest after a storm with a fire burning just underneath.

Lily wanted to feel guilt. She really did. He was a friend. A close friend. An old friend. She was preying upon feelings that would never die. But some things mattered more. And this was something she had to do.

Before Elijah had a moment to register it he felt himself slammed into a wall. Shock. Not for besting an Original but for Lily manipulating him. He was always clay to her. To mold to do what she wished. Shock would never leave, though. He knew his strength but saw Elena disappear in a glimpse of an eye. Liy too. This angered him. She could not leave.

He forced himself from his holding.

"To Whom it May Concern. You cannot beat me. Give me the girls and I shall leave. Now" He said, as forcefully as he could. He knew Lily was not at full strength so he stood a fighting chance. And, as he had before, he preyed upon her weakness: humanity.

Lily sighed. Damon held her and Rose and she saw Elena with Stefan. She knew they could get out, for the moment, of course, but wasn't sure how to play the scene… Before she could act she heard

"Wait. Please. I'll go with you. Don't hurt my friends…" Elena. Oh, sweet, naieve Elena. She saw Damon bristle. The love he felt was strong. Oh what problems that will cause. He pressed on her further but, even in her weakened state, he was no match for her..

Lily ran next to Elena and stared Elijah down.

"Me. Elijah. Just me. That's the deal."

She felt Elena but squeezed her tight.

Elijah ran up "What game are you playing?" The audacity, he thought. When will she stop? It's all Fate. She knows this.

Damn the fool that cowers to fate.

Elijah stared down the small girl, hoping to get through and use his intimdation. He kept his eye on Elena and listened for the brothers who he knew were moments away from another attack. Alas, he didn't see what was coming.

Elena threw a vervain grenade against him and felt herself be pulled away. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Stefan but saw Lily holding both of them against the wall. Lily put her finger to her lips and Elena heard "I got this." She looked to Stefan and said "Take her, now, go."

Elijah quickly recovered and yelled "Lily, you cannot keep running. Give her and yourself and I'll spare THEM harm.."

He sensed a movement but before he could act, Damon stabbed Elijah with a poll, straight into the heart. He felt himself weaken and darkness slowly overtook him, but, he made eye contact with Lily and saw it. Regret. He knew this was not over. Far from it. For now, his body failed him.

Lily watched the scene unfold and shook her head. This family. When will they learn they cannot win every battle? She, of course, knew it was far from over but savored the reprieve. Immediately she saw Elena run towards Stefan. She saw Damon's face. That pain. That longing. She knew Elena loved them both and knew decisions would need to be made, but, Lily wouldn't involve herself in those matters. Triangles she knew all too well and had nothing to offer to help.

Elena embraced Stefan and thanked Damon but immediately looked to Lily. She found herself running to the girl and embracing her. She felt Lily tense but she didn't care. This girl saved her. This stranger. She saved her and Elena felt safer than she ever had.

"Thank you. Thank you. You said I would be safe and I am. Thank you" Elena said, tears in her eyes.

Lily sensed the confusion of the brothers, the distrust of the elder mostly. She ignored it "I will do all that I can to help, Elena, and that means telling you to go with your friends and be safe.."

"No" Elena interrupted. You have to come back with me. Bonnie wants you too. We need you. Please. I know I don't know you and I have so many questions but please come with us. Please don't go."

Lily sighed. Attachment is a human weakness, one of many. But, she looked at the Doppleganger, knowing what was coming, who was coming and knowing she needed to help however she could even if it ended up not in their favor in the end.

"Ok. Ok. I'll come with you." Lily said. She sensed the younger brother come closer and immediately took a defensive guard. She knew these boys would die to protect Elena but Lily protected herself, first and above all.

Stefan felt a wave of electricity hit him and immediately fell over. He heard his brother groan as well. Elena gasped and Stefan felt something he had not felt in 169 years.. his heart beat. His lungs needing oxygen.

"What the fuck did you just do?" he head his brother say. He saw whatever happened had happened to Damon as well. He knew how angry Damon was but he also knew how scared he was. They were powerless. They were human. Something he didn't think was remotely possible.

"I'm protecting myself. I don't know you and your brother but I know you'll do whatever it takes to keep Elena safe regardless of what that means for others around her. You feel the blood pumping in your veins. Yes, you are human right now. I will not harm you but please do not underestimate my abilities. If I can do this to you, I'm sure you know I can to others who actually pose a threat to her. I'm going to turn you back and Damon if you come at me, be prepared for those consequences. Temper yourself. This is a chess game and we're only at the beginning."

Stefan felt the life leave him for the second time. He winced. There was part of him that wanted it and he was intrigued if she could make it permanent. He could be with Elena. As a human and they could have a human life together.

Damon was baffled. He didn't know what to think. He hated being bested. He hated seeing more powerful people. Hated it. But, he held back. This was not someone to question. As stubborn and volatile as he was, he knew that much. This was someone to have in their corner. She could save Elena from whatever was coming. She turned him human without even blinking. He knew they needed that power on their side but he also knew he needed answers.

"Okay, you have my attention. Obviously you can kick my ass. But you have to answer a lot of questions first. That's the only way this works. Elena trusts you, fine. Stefan trusts you, fine. Me? Not so much. I'm not gonna lie and I know you can kill me without thinking but what I wanna know is can you kill, can you stop whatever the fuck is gonna happen and how the hell are you involved in any of this?"

Lily sighed. Progress, of some sort. Damon was able to show self-restraint, but, of course, showing one of her powers would arise questions. Answers were only fair. She had to be careful, though. She wasn't sure how this would all play out. She didn't want to be on any side. She couldn't. So, she had to try to answer their questions without really answering. She didn't need to reveal everything. She didn't need to reveal who (what) she really was. She didn't need to describe what she could do, which was anything, really. She needed to reassure them she was not here to harm them and that she knew who was coming. Another tricky avenue. But, she took a breath, looked at Damon and said:

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

Before allowing them to answer, Lily transported her and Elena back to Elena's home. She had to be there. With her friends. Her family. She knew the brothers, and the doppleganger, would be confused and upset, but Lily made the decision Elena needed her family above all right now. Questions and answers could wait.

Elena gasped. She found herself outside her door. She was baffled. This girl continued to surprise her. She saw that it was just the two of them.

"Where are Damon and Stefan?" she asked.

"At their house. I'll go there soon. I needed to get you home, Elena. Yes, I know you want to talk to me and we will but for now, be with your family. Believe me when I tell you that they matter most, okay?"

Elena nodded her head and opened the door. She heard movement on the stairs and saw Bonnie and Jeremy. She was relieved. Even though she never really doubted she'd be able to get out of there, it still gave her solace to see them.

"You're back!" Bonnie said. "You're okay" Jeremy said. She saw tears in both their eyes and hugged them right away.

Lily smiled. At least something went right. Elena was where she needed to be.

Bonnie saw the other girl and went up to her. Again, Lily was caught off guard. What's with all of the hugging, she thought?

"Thank you, you did it. Thank you!" Bonnie said. She was so enamored with this girl and everything in her being needed to know more. The mystery. The girl shrouded in mystery, perhaps as she always would.

"Of course", Lily said. "She deserves it. I'm glad she's home and safe and I know you'll take care of her. Keep her safe, okay? I have to go.."

Elena interrupted "No, no, please don't…"

"No, I'm not leaving. I just need to see your friends, okay? I'm not leaving. I can't now and I won't. I keep my word, Elena. I think you can see that."

Elena didn't question it, even though she should have, Lily thought. She was a master of manipulation and deceipt. She couldn't guarantee how long she'd stay, if she'd stay and what she would do but she knew how to play up humanity. Eternity (literally) taught her that, or she did. Well, really experience and pain did. But, no need to disclose all that. She was still trying to figure out how she would say what to those brothers, and Elena, but she stalled, as best she coiuld.

"Ok, you promise you'll come back? Tonight? Later? Please? You can stay in the guest room…" Elena said, desperately.

Bonnie smiled. She knew she wanted to be that person who could protect Elena and she felt like Lily could help her, but, for now she felt a sense of peace that Elena felt so safe around Lily. Even though she was a stranger, even though they knew nothing about her, Bonnie felt a lightness, the opposite of vampires, and she craved it, so she gave in.

Lily smiled and said her goodbyes. She walked outside the home and sighed. On to the next task, she thought. She knew the eldest Salvatore would visit Elena shortly. She knew what he would do. She wanted to think he was a coward but she saw how he saw himself and understood. Fear of rejection. Unworthiness. She understood that, whether or not she should. She knew he would be there momentarily and was actually relieved. It would be easier with just Stefan. She blinked and found herself outside the Salvatore home. Fancy, she thought. A bit ostentatious. She shook her head. She had always been one to hide away and not show what she could really do or what she could really have. These boys have nothing on the family, though. The ridiculous opulence they built themselves. She could never understand.

As she approached the house, she heard Rose. Oh God, she thought. Why is she there?

"You have to know it isn't over", she heard Rose say.

Shit. Lily thought. Shit, shit, shit.

"What do you mean it isn't over?" she heard the young Salvatore say.

"It's not over. They'll come for her. For both of them. They'll do it for him."

Him. Lily stopped for a moment. Him. As if Elijah wasn't bad enough. And, of course Stefan didn't know Elijah wasn't really gone. She knew he would make his presence known in Mystic Falls soon. Very soon. And he would in his typical arrogant way. Of course, she knew HE would make the grand, ridiculous, entrance he always had to.

"Who?" Stefan said.

She decided to make her presence known and entered the home. She hated to say the name. She hated what the stupid name meant to her.

"Klaus" Lily said. In her mind, and she knew for Rose, it was enough.

She saw Rose nod and then looked to Stefan and saw confusion but a hint of curiousity. She knew the past, of course. She was there. She was not the one who would reveal it but she knew it would change Stefan, and saddened that it would not be for the better. What we do for family..

"Who's Klaus? What does he want with Elena and does he want you to?" Stefan said to Lily.

Before Lily had a chance to answer, Rose said "He needs both of them. For the sacrifice. He can't have one without the other." And then she looked to Lily and Lily knew what was coming next "If Lily can control herself, she can easily help. But, you're asking a lot. If we could best Lily, even for a minute, he can, easily. Get her off the drugs and she can help, but, Good luck with that…" Before Lily could chastise Rose, she was gone.

She sensed the frustration from Stefan. She hated this part of herself. Yes, she had turned into an addict. For decades now. It was the only way to deal. To cope. To live. But, because she knew Stefan's past, she knew he'd understand. She knew he wouldn't reveal himself right away so she decided to frame it as best she could. Before he could ask anything she looked at him dead in the eye and projected her thoughts. Her emotions. Her feelings. Her utter emptiness. Her need for escape. Her addiction.

"Yes, Stefan. I'm an addict. But so are you and don't try to hide it because an addict knows an addict. Doesn't matter what we're addicted to, we know each other. You know you're not okay and you know what happens when you're around it so don't judge me. Don't question me. It's not your place.."

Stefan was shocked. It was a part of him that caused so much shame. A part of him he hid. Deep. Yes it had come up recently and nearly ended everything but Elena saved him. He saw Lily. He saw that it was not the case with her. He didn't feel pity. He felt understanding. He knew her biggest demon was her. Her 'disease'.

"How do you know?" he said. He couldn't get past a familiarity he had with her. Something at some point in time. Two others. A man, a blonde woman. Who were they? How did he know them?

Chicago, of course, Lily thought. That was a memory best not discussed at this moment. Yet another thing to push off. She knew Damon would be there shortly and knew how Damon felt about the matter. His ignorance. His inability to understand there's nothing called control with people like them.

Instead, she looked Stefan straight in the eye and said "You know. And you'll remember soon, but remember the priorities, Stefan. Elena. Safe. Alive. Nothing else matters right now. It doesn't matter who I am or what my problems are. I'm still capable of more than you can fathom. Remember: I turned you human. If bigger vampires are coming for her, don't you think I can do the same?" she asked.

He couldn't deny it. He was frustrated she put up a wall but understood. He was reticient of her and hen understood that she was skeptical of him. It's only fair…

"Fine" he said. "Just stay here tonight and we'll figure out what's next in the morning" he said.

Before she could respond, Damon entered.

"Oh, you're still here" he said. He knew she would be but he still needed to dig at her, challenge her, get her to show some weakness. He knew there was something. He saw the way she looked, the way she had been shaking. He didn't know what it was but he knew an addict. His brother, he thought.

"Yes Damon, I'm still here. But I need to go back to Elena. She asked me to and I honor my word." Elijah, she thought.

"Fine, go. But bring her here in the morning. We want answers. I don't know what you told Stefan and I don't care but you're telling me, in front of Elena. She deserves the truth". She saw him wince and knew what he did. Compulsion. Another regret of hers. Manipulation. She could end it, of course, but sometimes decisions had to stand.

"We'll be here." She said. And with that, she was gone. Not leaving through the door, but simply disappearing from sight.

Stefan and Damon stared at the spot Lily was just standing at.

"Jesus Christ" Damon said "What the hell can't she do?"

Stefan thought and couldn't answer. He hoped nothing. As long as he could keep her on their side. Whatever that meant, he hoped nothing. Of course, Lily was a mystery, as she would always be, and no one, but two, knew exactly what she was capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was cool as she took a step outside of the most recent club she was visiting. She savored it for a moment and lit up a cigarette. She breathed in slowly, savoring the feeling. Sweaty, and shivering, she at least felt some semblance of relief. Like always, she didn't know why she ended up there that evening. Just another thing to do. Another place to hide. Another way to live as free as she could get. The years of her life had convinced her she could never run but it still didn't stop her from trying. She knew she was jonseing. She felt it. Her body shaking. Sweating. Needing that release. This vessel was so weak. She shook her head and laughed as she pulled another drag.

In her moment of bliss, of course, she didn't see it coming. She should have. You can only run so far, so fast and for so long. At the last moment she looked up and felt the heavenly poison in her veins. She saw the face and knew what it meant. But, for now at least she was relieved that blackness awaited her.

Outside Mystic Falls:

(Take from Season 2 TVD Rose:)

Elena slowly woke up from her stupor and found herself on a couch in a dilapated home. She sensed a presence. Something like she had never felt before. Power? She couldn't be sure. She slowly turned her head, wincing at the pain, and saw another girl lying next to her. Elena felt right away that she couldn't be human. Who was she? What was she? Why was she here? She tried to calm herself. The girl couldn't have been much older than her, at least in human years, smaller, but just in jeans and t-shirt. Her brown hair looked wet and covered her face. She noticed that the girl was bound in handcuffs. Upon closer glance, Elena saw that the handcuffs had some sort of writing on them… What is going on? She thought.. But, she felt something. Hope? She didn't know but she felt safe. I have to see if she's okay, Elena thought. Before double thinking, she approached the girl and tried to see if she could wake her up. She tapped her leg. Nothing. She knew she was breathing. Elena tried to hear anything else wherever she was, but couldn't. She felt like she had to wake this girl up.

She decided to whisper, even though she was nearly certain Vampires were (yet again) responsible for her current predicament.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She tried to say as quietly as possible. Luckily, she didn't hear anything in the rest of the house. But, no movement. The girl lay still. Huffing, Elena cautioiusly touched the girls leg. "Wake up, please". She was still quiet but she hoped that touching the girl would help. Elena almost recoiled when she touched her. She felt something. Big. She couldn't define it but she knew she could get her awake. She tried one more time, hoping that this girl would wake up and not slaughter her on site.

She heard a slow moan. She saw the girl move and groan and for a brief moment Elena smiled remembering the times she had to wake up her brother. "Please wake up… but please don't hurt me.."

Nothing. She huffed but then heard "I'm awake. I'm annoyed. I'm hungover. What the fuck is going on?", the girl said in a groggy voice. She turned over and opened her eyes. The second Elena made eye contact, she gasped. The girl saw her. All of her. Everything. She wanted to scream but she felt safe, so she presereverd.

When the girl saw her, she gave her a dead-pan look and said "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me?" Elenan worried. "No, no, I'm not Katherine Pierce. I promnise."

She was surprised the girl laughed. "Yeah, no shit. You're human. Your name is Elena Gilbert but you have the shitty reality of being a stupid doppleganger."

For some reason, Elena wasn't surprised that the girl knew all of this, even though she knew she should have wondered, questioned, she felt like she could trust her. But, Elena wasn't stupid. "Who are you?" she asked as strongly as possible.

The girl responded with a smile. "No matter what I say, it won't help, but a. I can't hurt you cuz I'm fucked up and b. wouldn't want to if I could. My name is Lily. Where the hell are we and oh god vampires are here…"

Seeing Lily roll her eyes somehow put Elena at ease. "I don't know" she said, honestly. How do you know me?"

Lily fully opened her eyes. Bright emerald green struck chocolate brown. "Too long a story. But you know you can trust that I won't hurt you… besides, I can't. But, we gotta try to get out of here… have you heard anything? Seen anyone?" Just as Lily finished talking, she sensed one of them. She groaned, again.

A british voice said "oh, you're awake. And it seems you know the nosy doppelganger."

Rose. Of course.

"Shut up, Rose." Lily said. She didn't have it in her. The bull shit. The drama. She knew why she was here. That she was (finally) found. Chickens always come home to roost. Lily knew she was still weak and couldn't do much, if anything. Damn that drug. Didn't stop her though.

"Let her go. You want me more than her. They want me more than her." She noticed Elena look at her. Yes, yes, answers later. Get out of the problem. Solve. Fix. Save. Lily's life in a nutshell. Let's not look to the seek and destroy quite yet…

She saw Rose's trepidation. But she called her bluff.

"We dosed you enough. You can't save her too. You just can't and you know it. You're stuck here." With that, Rose walked away.

Elena just looked at Lily. Shit, Lily thought. Answers. Too many answers to so many questions. She looked at the doe eyed teenager and said "Later. Please. First things first: Just survive." She felt Elena's response. But something else too. Something powerful. A witch. A Bennett witch. Lily smiled. She knew she did right, at least at some point in her life.

Another leap of faith. Before she could question it, Lily held Elena's clammy hands. "Listen to me. I feel her. A Bennet witch. Just listen" She pleaded with the teenager.

Elena was astonished. How did she know all of this? But she felt something in her, again. A warmth. A light. Safety. More than Stefan. More than her Parents. More than anything. Protection. Elena made eye contact and found herself somewhere else. A field. Sunflowers. Warmth.

"We're safe here for a minute.. What's your friends name? You can talk to her if I help you. I have no idea where we are but she's powerful to find us and I bet she's looking too." Elena smiled. Of course Bonnie was looking. She also did.

"Bonnie.. her name is Bonnie. What will you do?" Elena asked.

She shouldn't have felt shame. Weakness. Shown it. But, she did. She never wanted to. Always wanted to be the strong one. But, this girl, she could show her who she was. Safe, Elena reminder herself. Strength. Warmth. Peace.

"You can talk to her" Lily said. "Just grab my hands. You can talk to her. I think I can make it so she thinks she's doing it cuz I know it'll scare the shit out of her". Lily laughed. Elena looked at her. She could tell. This girl. Powerful but fragile. Just like Bonnie.

"Ok" Elena said.

Bonnie was trying a spell. She knew she could do it and she had to but she knew it would make her weak and it would scare Jeremy. She didn't care. It was Elena. She had to. But, before she knew it, Bonnie opened her eyes and saw herself in that same field. She saw Elena and another girl. Elena was OK. This girl, though. What was she. The power Bonnie felt made her sink to her knees.

"Elena, don't let go. She's okay." She heard the girl say. Bonnie knew she was okay. This girl was holding her. She didn't know how and she needed to but Elena was the priority. She looked at Elena, tears in her eyes.

"You're okay!" They embraced. Bonnie felt it, somehow. They both did. How was this possible? Was she doing this? She knew she wasn't. She saw the girl again. Their age. Green eyes. Power. Bonnie felt it, again.

"Hi Bonnie. I'm Lily. I know you have questions.. you both do.. we don't have time. I don' t know how long I can keep us here. Do you feel anything?" The girl asked.

Bonnie took a breath. A vacant house. But she needed more.

"Calm down. It's okay. You can do this. Just hold my hand, okay? Elena needs you. You can do this."

She was confused. She was certain Lily could do this herself so she didn't know why she was here but she tried not to question it. She sensed danger.

"You're not far from us I don't think. Maybe an hour? I don't know…" she shook her head, tears starting to fall.

"Good, Bonnie. That's good. Okay, an hour.. That's a start." Lily said. Bonnie felt something in her hands and looked down and gasped as she heard Elena wince.

Blood. "Quickest way to narrow down right where we are." Lily said. Bonnie wanted to chastise her but saw Elena's face and was comforted. She trusted her. Somehow. This girl. Whoever she was could help and Bonnie needed to come through, fast.

She couldn't stop herself "Why are you there? Who's after you?"

Elena shook her head but looked to Lily. "I don't know but they want us both. They know I'm the doppleganger and they know Lily…" Elena looked at the smaller girl "Is who's coming really that bad?" The fear in her voice evident.

Lily sighed. She wanted the days of lying and manipulation to be over with. She just wanted out. But, this poor girl, her responsibility really, was now in it and so was she. She knew who was coming. Him. Them. She didn't want to see him. To deal with him. Any of it. So many feelings rushed up so fast that Lily didn't realize it was shaking the space where they were talking..

"What's happening?" Bonnie said, nervously as she felt the ground shake.

"No, no, it's ok. It's just me. I'm weak. I could get us out of here no problem but not right now. I'm just weak. Elena, yes.. it's bad. We just need to get out but I can't get you out on my own and I'm sorry Bonnie. I know you want to try but you aren't strong enough, yet." Lily said.

Elena knew she had to get Bonnie to talk to Stefan and Damon, or Stefan at least. She tried to figure out a way to ask but before she could, she heard

"Bonnie. Go to the vampire brothers. They're young but they're strong and they love her. They can come. If they can get here, I can take care of the rest and get Elena home…" Lily said.

Elena heard it. Self-sacrifice. Her over Lily. No. She didn't know this girl but she didn't care. She couldn't leave her to some fate and go off with the two brothers.

"No, Lily. You have to come too. And you will. They can do it. Stefan and Damon can do it." Elena said.

Bonnie was amazed. Elena trusted this girl. But she knew why. The hope. The strength. The power. Safety. Something they both craved for so long. They finally found it.

Lily smiled. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to run again. Just keep going and never look back. An oath she had kept for a century at least. But, here, in this moment, these two girls, powerful in their own ways, needed her. Something stabilizing. In human years they were all the same age. Ahh, to be human. But, Lily realized, none of them were and sadness enveloped once again. That darkness. The haunting. The drug.. she did herself to shook herself out of her stupor, praying that the body would not give way before the mind…

"Okay" Lily said. She took Bonnie's hands and squeezed. "Feel me. All of me. Where I am. Breathe it in. Elena's blood is on my hands. Take it. Go to her brother. Find us. Now." She said.

Bonnie opened her eyes and was back in the same room with Jeremy. "What the fuck happenened, Bonnie? You didn't answer me for like 10 minutes. Where's my sister. Why is there blood on you? Why do keep doing this?" Jeremy said desperately.

Instead of panic, she felt calm. She looked at Jeremy. "I know where Elena is. We need to find Stefan and Damon. Now." They got up and headed toward the door but Bonnie grabbed Jeremy. "She's okay. She's with someone like me. She's safe." She tried to reassure Elena's brother, and herself. But, she knew even though she didn't know who Lily was, or what she was and she sensed how weak she was she knew how powerful this girl was and that she could protect Elena, even if it was only for a moment. The moments are always the key.

While Bonnie and Jeremy rushed to find the Salvatore brothers, Elena came to in the abandoned house and saw Lily pacing. "What the hell am I doing? Why don't I just run? Ugh. Stupid humanity. Stupid morality.." she heard Lily say.

Enough was enough. "What is going on? What do you mean? If you want to run, just run. Stefan and Damon are coming. They'll help me. If you really don't want to stay, just don't!" Elena yelled. She knew the vampires could hear her but she didn't care. Secrets had always haunted her. Whether she was the victim or the culprit. They surrounded her. This girl was the same, but more. And that power. What was that?

Lily chastised herself. She should have sensed Elena's consciousness. Stupid drug. Stupid weakness. Desire. Pain… the past. She just couldn't face it. Yet. Ever. She signed and turned to the teen. She saw fear, confusion and even a hint of betrayal. That caught her off guard. This girl is too attached. She needs to stand on her own. She reassured herself Elena had friends coming and the Bennet witch was powerful enough, or could be, to protect her.

Fuck it.

"Elena. You can leave. You have friends coming. They will get you out and you have to get out. Whatever happens to me, happens. I deserve it. I really do. I'm older than you even if I don't look it or act it, I am. You feel me. I know you do. Bonnie did and I know your friends will. I'm dangerous. I'm powerful. Very. Much more than you can fathom but it's for the best that you go. These people, they want you. They won't give up. Go. Please. I can' t protect you if you are here but I can if you go … now…"

Before Elena could process the girl's confession, Rose's friend, her confidante (a betrayar for Katerina, Lily thought ruefully) made himself known, in all his dramatic fashion.

"He's here. He's here Rose. This was a mistake. We have to go. I have to go now…" Lily saw the desperation. The fear. She knew the fate that awaited him. Her too, perhaps.

"You're scared", Elena said. Lily felt Elena's fear. Radiating. Coming out of her pours. Hold it in, Elena. He'll feed off of it, Lily thought. She did her best to calm her new friend. She held herself still and channeled the peace Elena needed to, at least, mask as much as she could. I'm an old pro, Lily thought. At least I can do this much…

"Hide her. Now. I'll be back." Rose said to Trevor. And with that, she was gone. To welcome the newest visitor. Lily sensed him. She had moments ago but she chose to ignore it. Now, with no other voice, just the rapid heartbeat of the almost human, Lily knew it was either run now like the coward she'd been, or face at least part of her past. For the umpteempth time in her life, she chose the latter. I caused this, she thought. I did this.

She walked over to Elena and grasped her clammy hand. She felt a squeeze. Instead of speaking words aloud, Lily spoke through Elena's mind. "It's okay. You will be okay. He won't hurt you. I swear to you, he won't."

Somehow, she was not surprised by Elena's response "What about you?"

The sleek Mercedes pulled up to the shabby dwelling. The man, dressed in a fine crisp suit, stepped out and looked around. He shuddered, almost immediately. She's here. She is really here. And she's not running. Elijah opened his chocolate eyes and smiled, as much as his serious demeanour allowed. All business, after all. Family. Always family. She was once. He knew she could be once again. He had forgotten that wave of power. She's grown, he thought. For a moment, fear gripped him. He knew she could best him, eviscerate him, in fact, without the blink of an eye, but his surety she wouldn't allowed him to approach the home. He felt the Dopplengager as well. She'll be a good addition, he thought. And, of course Iliana would be with her. Where else would she be?

Rose opened the door and he gave a famous family smirk.

"Hello, Rose. I trust you have news for me. Of course you do. I sense her as anyone could. Take me to her and I will do no harm. And, yes, your other little surprise, the human Doppelganger is here too. I might go as far to say I'm impressed if you weren't stupid enough to bring along your pet. Come, let's go see you 'friend' and my newest guests."

Before she could summon a response, before she could think to take Trevor and run, Elijah entered the home in his typical Noble way. Rose sighed. No point in hiding now. No point in trying to a win a game that was rigged from the beginning.

Elijah entered the dwelling and shuddered. Filth. Decreipt. What on earth did Rose think taking them here? He walked to the foot of the stairs and felt that presence.. 100 years, give or take, since he'd felt it. Nothing had changed. The passion. The longing. The desire. Only one other felt the way he did. He shook his head from the memories and looked ahead. Instead of the woman on his mind he saw the Doppleganger. Despite being the second incarnation, he could not get over the resemblance. Tatia. Katerina. It still managed to stun him, only for a moment. Were it not for the other woman in the room perhaps he could have been more entranced. But, not this day. Not this moment.

He turned from the human, such as she was, and faced the woman who never left his thoughts, his very being. The emerald eyes. Fair skin. Raven hair. He noticed the marks on her arms. The enchanted binds on her wrists. Fools, Trevor and Rose. Those could never bind her. Only she can. He saw it. The shaking. Sallowed cheeks. Dark circles. The drug, of course. Clever. Tempting her with something she could not turn away from. So this is how they weakened her.

Lily didn't bother looking away. She knew it was of no use. She pushed what she could around Elena to at least make sure she was protected. Rose and Trevor, well, she didn't care. The chocolate eyes. The calculating expression. Pride. Hubris, of course. A family weakness. One that I made, Lily thought.

Elijah was in front of her in the blink of an eye. Lily rolled her eyes even though she knew she shouldn't have. That pride. Pride goeth before the fall. When would they learn, Lily thought.

Enough was enough. "Hello Elijah. Simply lovely to see you again. You will let Elena go now and I'll do whatever you wish."

Elena was astonished. She knew Elijah needed her as much as Lily. More questions came to her. Why? And how did these two know each other? Lily looked to Elena and said "It's okay Elena. It's simply time I stop running. And I won't let you go and I won't let you run. You have family and friends who love and need you. Let them help. They can.."

Lily knew the last part was a lie. There was no saving Elena from her fate. It was Lily's doing after all.

Elijah smirked. Always the martyr, he thought. He wanted to take her in that moment. All of her. In every way. But, as he always managed, he restrained.

"No, Iliana" he saw her wince at the name. No bother. That was who she was and would always be. A name known everywhere despite whatever incarnation she called herself today. He sensed her body was weak and knew she needed rest. Me, he thought. My blood. The euphoric memory caught him but he held back… by a hair.

"You both are part of the deal. Rose was clever. That is your downfall. I'm not the only one who has Pride." He knew it was not pride with Iliana, of course. It was emptiness. He knew she was done. She had been long ago. Alas, she could never be done. Such was what it was.

Lily looked to Elena. She didn't know if she could do it. She needed a distraction. Now. And, of course, Lily being Lily was able to bring it to bear. Sorry, Elijah, she thought. Not this time.

After a heated conversation and passive aggressive admittances of feelings, Stefan and Damon sat in the car eager to reach their destination. They were thrown by this newest person and Bonnie's reaction to her. Damon, of course, thought the worst while Stefan held hope perhaps this girl could help. They just had to get there in time. He glanced at the speedometer and heard Damon say "Yeah, well, you're the one who wanted to drive." Stefan sighed. He was always more reticent to flaunt his abilities. He turned to Damon to respond but soon found himself, still in the same car (in tact, mind you) outside a deteroiating house. Damon did a double take "What the fuck was that?" So clearly Stefan wasn't the only one. He felt the (lack of) wind knocked out of him. Power. Bonnie had warned him, of course, but he didn't expect this. He looked to Damon. Instead of the brash demeanour he expected, he saw fear "What the fuck?"

Stefan had to calm himself. This girl is supposed to help. At least, that's what Bonnie says. And, he knew that Elena wouldn't feel any different. Elena. He had to get to her.

"How the fuck did that happen? What the fuck? What the hell is that?" Damon said. 160 years. Never. Ever had he felt that. He considered himself old. Experienced. Traveled. Powerful. But this? What the hell was this? Witches, he shook his head. Fucking witches. Little did he know…This was no witch.

The boys looked at the house and heard a man's voice. British. He talked with familiarity to the mystery girl. Oh great, Damon thought. Stefan didn't care. Elena was the priority. Despite the gap between them, he looked to his brother and signaled to follow him. Shockingly (perhaps), Damon assented. They both didn't particularly think they'd get far before the (much older) vampire heard their presence but they were too far to turn back now. Elena, Stefan thought. .. He also thought of the other girl, though.

Lily smirked. She felt them. Yes, they were young. Inexperienced and most likely about to be slaughtered, but a distraction is a distraction and that would be enough. She glanced to Elena but of course the human couldn't feel their presence, yet. Lily debated on her next words but chose an avenue she had many times before:

"Elijah." She said softly, knowing the reaction it would cause.

"Elijah", he heard. The way she said his name reverberated into his very bones. He breathed in deeply, despite his lack of need for air. Desperation. Desire.

She continued to spin her web.

"Please, Elijah. Please" He looked at her. Eyes as green as the forest after a storm with a fire burning just underneath.

Lily wanted to feel guilt. She really did. He was a friend. A close friend. An old friend. She was preying upon feelings that would never die. But some things mattered more. And this was something she had to do.

Before Elijah had a moment to register it he felt himself slammed into a wall. Shock. Not for besting an Original but for Lily manipulating him. He was always clay to her. To mold to do what she wished. Shock would never leave, though. He knew his strength but saw Elena disappear in a glimpse of an eye. Liy too. This angered him. She could not leave.

He forced himself from his holding.

"To Whom it May Concern. You cannot beat me. Give me the girls and I shall leave. Now" He said, as forcefully as he could. He knew Lily was not at full strength so he stood a fighting chance. And, as he had before, he preyed upon her weakness: humanity.

Lily sighed. Damon held her and Rose and she saw Elena with Stefan. She knew they could get out, for the moment, of course, but wasn't sure how to play the scene… Before she could act she heard

"Wait. Please. I'll go with you. Don't hurt my friends…" Elena. Oh, sweet, naieve Elena. She saw Damon bristle. The love he felt was strong. Oh what problems that will cause. He pressed on her further but, even in her weakened state, he was no match for her..

Lily ran next to Elena and stared Elijah down.

"Me. Elijah. Just me. That's the deal."

She felt Elena but squeezed her tight.

Elijah ran up "What game are you playing?" The audacity, he thought. When will she stop? It's all Fate. She knows this.

Damn the fool that cowers to fate.

Elijah stared down the small girl, hoping to get through and use his intimdation. He kept his eye on Elena and listened for the brothers who he knew were moments away from another attack. Alas, he didn't see what was coming.

Elena threw a vervain grenade against him and felt herself be pulled away. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Stefan but saw Lily holding both of them against the wall. Lily put her finger to her lips and Elena heard "I got this." She looked to Stefan and said "Take her, now, go."

Elijah quickly recovered and yelled "Lily, you cannot keep running. Give her and yourself and I'll spare THEM harm.."

He sensed a movement but before he could act, Damon stabbed Elijah with a poll, straight into the heart. He felt himself weaken and darkness slowly overtook him, but, he made eye contact with Lily and saw it. Regret. He knew this was not over. Far from it. For now, his body failed him.

Lily watched the scene unfold and shook her head. This family. When will they learn they cannot win every battle? She, of course, knew it was far from over but savored the reprieve. Immediately she saw Elena run towards Stefan. She saw Damon's face. That pain. That longing. She knew Elena loved them both and knew decisions would need to be made, but, Lily wouldn't involve herself in those matters. Triangles she knew all too well and had nothing to offer to help.

Elena embraced Stefan and thanked Damon but immediately looked to Lily. She found herself running to the girl and embracing her. She felt Lily tense but she didn't care. This girl saved her. This stranger. She saved her and Elena felt safer than she ever had.

"Thank you. Thank you. You said I would be safe and I am. Thank you" Elena said, tears in her eyes.

Lily sensed the confusion of the brothers, the distrust of the elder mostly. She ignored it "I will do all that I can to help, Elena, and that means telling you to go with your friends and be safe.."

"No" Elena interrupted. You have to come back with me. Bonnie wants you too. We need you. Please. I know I don't know you and I have so many questions but please come with us. Please don't go."

Lily sighed. Attachment is a human weakness, one of many. But, she looked at the Doppleganger, knowing what was coming, who was coming and knowing she needed to help however she could even if it ended up not in their favor in the end.

"Ok. Ok. I'll come with you." Lily said. She sensed the younger brother come closer and immediately took a defensive guard. She knew these boys would die to protect Elena but Lily protected herself, first and above all.

Stefan felt a wave of electricity hit him and immediately fell over. He heard his brother groan as well. Elena gasped and Stefan felt something he had not felt in 169 years.. his heart beat. His lungs needing oxygen.

"What the fuck did you just do?" he head his brother say. He saw whatever happened had happened to Damon as well. He knew how angry Damon was but he also knew how scared he was. They were powerless. They were human. Something he didn't think was remotely possible.

"I'm protecting myself. I don't know you and your brother but I know you'll do whatever it takes to keep Elena safe regardless of what that means for others around her. You feel the blood pumping in your veins. Yes, you are human right now. I will not harm you but please do not underestimate my abilities. If I can do this to you, I'm sure you know I can to others who actually pose a threat to her. I'm going to turn you back and Damon if you come at me, be prepared for those consequences. Temper yourself. This is a chess game and we're only at the beginning."

Stefan felt the life leave him for the second time. He winced. There was part of him that wanted it and he was intrigued if she could make it permanent. He could be with Elena. As a human and they could have a human life together.

Damon was baffled. He didn't know what to think. He hated being bested. He hated seeing more powerful people. Hated it. But, he held back. This was not someone to question. As stubborn and volatile as he was, he knew that much. This was someone to have in their corner. She could save Elena from whatever was coming. She turned him human without even blinking. He knew they needed that power on their side but he also knew he needed answers.

"Okay, you have my attention. Obviously you can kick my ass. But you have to answer a lot of questions first. That's the only way this works. Elena trusts you, fine. Stefan trusts you, fine. Me? Not so much. I'm not gonna lie and I know you can kill me without thinking but what I wanna know is can you kill, can you stop whatever the fuck is gonna happen and how the hell are you involved in any of this?"

Lily sighed. Progress, of some sort. Damon was able to show self-restraint, but, of course, showing one of her powers would arise questions. Answers were only fair. She had to be careful, though. She wasn't sure how this would all play out. She didn't want to be on any side. She couldn't. So, she had to try to answer their questions without really answering. She didn't need to reveal everything. She didn't need to reveal who (what) she really was. She didn't need to describe what she could do, which was anything, really. She needed to reassure them she was not here to harm them and that she knew who was coming. Another tricky avenue. But, she took a breath, looked at Damon and said:

"Ok, what do you want to know?"


End file.
